Espejismos
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: Aaron Hotchner ha pasado por varias pruebas en el pasado, ha enfrentado a muchos criminales, pero la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la unidad lo desatará una reacción en cadena que descubrira secretos perdidos y que pondra al jefe de la unidad en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me ha estado molestando por días y no tenía planeado escribirla ahora, pero si no la dejo salir no me dejará en paz xD, este es un capítulo rapidín , así que disculpen las incoherencias y otras cosas, espero que lo disfruten, aun no se si habrá un romance en serio o no, pero habrá mucho misterio. – n.n

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y nombres pertenecen a CBS y Jeff Davis y todos los demás, solo los tome prestaditos por un rato

Quantico, Virginia.

El camino de el Agente Especial Aarón Hotcher rumbo a la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta (BAU por sus iniciales en inglés), no siempre era predecible, la mayor parte del tiempo no era consciente de este comportamiento, años de estar en la unidad le habían hecho adquirir este comportamiento. Seguir a alguien con este tipo de conducta requería tiempo, esfuerzo y motivación; y alguien los tenía de sobra.

Desde la comodidad de su auto observa al agente salir de su casa, subir a su auto y dirigirse a su trabajo. No necesitaba seguirlo paso a paso, ya podía predecir en que esquina daría vuelta, que cruce tomaría y cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar a su destino. Este día tenía una gran sonrisa mientras lo observaba, la impaciencia era demasiada por verlo salir, sabía que hoy usaría el traje negro que tan bien le quedaba, y esa corbata oscura con franjas delgadas que combinaban a la perfección con su camisa.

Los veinte minutos de camino a la unidad son los que más disfrutaba, porque lo tenía para su disfrute sin nadie más que interviniera o que compartiera ese tiempo con él, tiempo valioso, una vez que entrara a ese edificio, tendría que compartirlo con su equipo, pero eso era aceptable, por lo menos por ahora. Una vez que Aaron bajó de su auto y entro en el edificio, él auto de color oscuro que lo había estado acechando desde poco más de 200 mts se alejó por la calle, esperaría a que él regresará a su casa como siempre lo hacía.

Hotchner entró a la oficina con su paso firme como siempre, Reid se encontraba en su escritorio algo distraído así que no prestó mucha atención cuando su jefe entró y paso cerca de él, David Rossi fue directo a Aaron

—J.J. dijo que llegarías más tarde porque tenías una reunión, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Han asignado un nuevo agente, no han pedido mi opinión, solo me han notificado que llegará en unos días, es por eso que no tardo demasiado la reunión.

—¿Tienes idea de quién es?

—Aun no lo sé— Hotch levanto la vista para ver a su mentor —…es algo grande David, la han transferido directamente de inteligencia y nadie parece saber mucho de ella, extraoficialmente me dieron a entender que seremos sus niñeras —

Rossi pudo vislumbrar la mirada de frustración y enojo en los ojos de Hotch, tampoco a él le agradaba tener que cuidar a lo que parecía ser una agente de ornato en el equipo.

–Así que la orden proviene alguien de quien no podemos oponernos, eso creara tensión al principio–

Aaron se levanto de su asiento para recargarse contra el escritorio junto a David

—Dave, no me agrada en absoluto que me la impongan y mucho menos tener que capacitarla en el campo, eso podría terminar en tragedia—

El mayor se sorprendió al oír estas últimas palabras

—¿Te dieron órdenes de llevarla con nosotros?...—

—Puntualizaron que no debo de perderla de vista, nos convertiremos en su sombra—

Las miradas entre los dos hombres eran de comprensión, la palabra tensión se quedaría corta en comparación a lo que se enfrentarían en el equipo, la llegada de la "intrusa" provocaría mucho más que eso, y las circunstancias eran aun peores.

—Nos enfrentaremos al problema cuando lo tengamos enfrente Hotch, iremos resolviendo las cosas como se vayan presentando—

JJ se asomó por la puerta justo en el momento en que Hotch estaba por contestar

—Tenemos un caso, ya está todo preparado en la sala de juntas—

La joven rubia desapareció, Hotch y Rossi se dieron una última mirada antes de salir de la oficina y seguir los pasos de JJ,. No había necesidad de preocuparse por ahora por la llegada del nuevo miembro, podrían encargarse de eso después, poner al equipo al tanto de lo que pasaría solo los distraería, ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui está el capitulo dos, aun las cosas ban tranquilitas, una aclaración es que esto sucede antes de la partida de JJ, en cuanto al romance aun no hay nada seguro y menos que tipo de romance será, pero se aceptan sugerencias. Espero que dejen sus comentarios porque asi nos ayudan a mejorar n.n

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y nombres pertenecen a CBS y Jeff Davis y todos los demás, solo los tome prestaditos por un rato

Capítulo II

Aarón Hotchner como jefe de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, estaba obligado a informar a su equipo de la llegada del nuevo miembro, su preocupación principal era el rendimiento de ellos como conjunto con un nuevo integrante.

Aunque aún no le habían anunciado oficialmente la fecha de llegada de la nueva agente, sabía que sería muy pronto, sus sospechas se confirmaron en el momento en que la Directora Erin Strauss entraba abruptamente en su oficina, el se levantó en el momento que ella entró como muestra de respeto a un superior.

—Directora —

—Agente Hotchner, supongo que imagina el motivo de mi visita, vayamos al grano, el nuevo miembro de su equipo llegará en dos días, espero que ya haya informado de su llegada—

—Aún no señora, respetuosamente no creo que sea adecuado integrar un nuevo miembro en este momento—

—Entiendo su postura, pero no es algo que en lo que ni usted ni yo podemos intervenir—

—¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó extrañado de que ni siquiera la Directora tuviera opción en ese asunto.

—Que esta orden no solo es para usted, también para mí, no me agrada que me impongan este tipo de órdenes, pero debemos acatarlas de cualquier manera—

Desde su escritorio Spencer Reid observaba muy interesado lo que pasaba en la oficina de su jefe, no era algo normal y que la directora entrara de esa manera no le daba buena espina tampoco, la actitud de ambos era demasiado extraña, Prentiss llegó y se sentó en el escritorio al lado del joven genio

¿Qué sucede Reid?—

La Directora Strauss llego hace un rato y se encerró con Hotch en su oficina, ambos parecen comportarse de manera extraña, ¿te habías dado cuenta que él parecía molesto últimamente?—

Un poco, pero si Strauss lo está presionando por algo, no le culpo en lo absoluto—

Derek Morgan entraba en ese momento y se acerco a los otros dos

—¿Qué planean ustedes dos?—

Emily lo miró de reojo

—Parece que Strauss nos traerá alguna sorpresita—

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abría, Strauss salió con paso firme

—Espero que lo resuelva de inmediato—

—Así será señora—

Aarón espero pacientemente en la puerta hasta que la Directora saliera del recinto, tan pronto él estuvo seguro que no lo oiría se acercó al barandal que dividía la estancia y se inclino un poco para hablar con sus subordinados

—Quiero que estén en la sala de juntas en 5 minutos—

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más se alejo para ir a la oficina del agente Rossi.

Todos los miembros del equipo de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta se reunieron como su jefe lo había pedido, incluso Penélope García había sido llamada para formar parte de esa junta extraordinaria, todos cuchicheaban un poco intentando descubrir cuál era la razón de esta reunión, pero nadie podía dar una idea.

Aarón entro a la sala seguido de David Rossi, una vez que el mayor se sentó en la silla más alejada, cerró la puerta para evitar que los escucharan. Durante algunos minutos se quedó mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo, sintiéndose algo preocupado de su reacción

—Como todos saben he recibido la visita de la Directora Strauss hace unos momentos, nos han asignado un nuevo agente que se integrará al equipo en un par de días—

El silencio domino aquel lugar, todos se miraban unos a otros, el único que no parecía estar sorprendido era David que se limitaba a mantener sus dedos unidos frente a él, Morgan fue el primero en hablar, visiblemente molesto

—Vamos Hotch, no pueden imponernos a alguien, ¿no puedes negarte a aceptarlo?—

—No está en nuestras manos, son órdenes superiores que tenemos que acatar— el jefe de unidad suspiró un momento antes de seguir hablando —Necesitaré el apoyo de todos ustedes para poder llevar a cabo lo que nos han encomendado… hay que mantenerla siempre con alguien del equipo, al principio yo me encargaré de ella mientras podemos descubrir que habilidades tiene y como puede ser útil para él equipo, entonces veremos la manera de rotarla entre nosotros, no quiero imponerles una carga innecesaria si puedo evitarlo—

Morgan lanzo los papeles que tenía en la mano mostrando su frustración

—En otras palabras nos han nombrado sus niñeras—

Hotch no contesto, pero sabía que Morgan tenía razón, los habían puesto a cuidar de alguien que ni siquiera sabían si pondrían en peligro a los demás durante un caso, decidió terminar la reunión en ese momento. Todos seguían confusos y preocupados y compartían su preocupación con su jefe, salieron en silencio quedando sólo David y Aarón en el lugar.

—No sé cómo afectará el rendimiento del equipo esta intrusión David—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

—Confía en tu equipo, superaran sin problemas está prueba, todos podemos— le contestó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Ambos hombres siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que el más veterano decidió retirarse a su propia oficina dejando al jefe de unidad solo con sus pensamientos. En algún lugar, alguien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos a través de una pequeña pantalla, también le intrigaba la visita de Strauss, la reunión sorpresiva y la preocupación del agente Hotchner. Sus dedos acariciaron la pantalla por un instante, no podía oir nada de lo que ahí pasaba, pero había otros modos de averiguar que sucedía, siempre lo hacía y esta no sería la excepción, una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en su rostro mientras no dejaba de ver la centelleante pantalla.


End file.
